


Puppy love

by Destielshipperforlife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, but cute, cas finds a dog, completley fluff, dean hates said dog, established Destiel, i cant handle the fluff, sorry its kinda messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipperforlife/pseuds/Destielshipperforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings home a dog, and Dean doesn't like it. At least for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

“But Deaan!” Cas whined, clutching the hunter’s sleeve, his big blue eyes growing even bigger.   
“No, Cas! I already have you taking up half my bed, I don’t need… this… as well!” The couple stood staring at the dog before them. She was a chocolate lab, and she couldn't have been any more than a few months old. She was so thin, Cas could see her bony rib cage underneath her tight skin. He had found her behind the dumpster of a bakery while he was on a pie run for Dean, and he just didn’t have the heart to leave her to fend for herself.   
The dog whipped out puppy dog eyes that would put Sam to shame, making Dean groan.   
“She’s hungry, Dean. She needs to be taken care of.” Cas pleaded. “Can’t we keep her?”  
Dean looked between his boyfriend and the dog. Both faces were pleading, and he could see some of Cas in the dog’s sad blue eyes. He let out a defeated sigh.   
“Fine, Cas, But you’re taking care of it. I hate dogs.” Castiel nearly jumped with joy.   
“Thank you, Dean.” he had a huge grin on his face as he bent down to stoke the dog’s silky fur. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth as she leaned into his gentle touch. “Would you like to name her?”  
Dean smiled softly at Cas’s beautiful blue eyes shining up at him, full of joy and love. “Uhhhh….” the hunter wracked his brain. As he looked at the dog’s sickly form, ‘Dead Or Alive’ by Bon Jovi popped into his head. “How about Jovi?”  
Cas’s grin grew even bigger (if that was even possible). “Perfect.”

The next day, Castiel begged Dean to drive him and Jovi to the pet store.  
“I already told you! No dogs in the car!” Dean stood in front of the Impala, arms spread in a desperate attempt to protect his baby.  
“I can’t fly with her, Dean, and I need to get her some food.” Cas was kneeled on the ground, one arm wrapped around Jovi’s thin neck, his cheek resting on top of her head. Dean shook his head stubbornly.   
“No.”  
Castiel simply sighed, standing up and heading toward the road, encouraging Jovi to follow him.   
“Were are you going, Cas?” Dean called, watching his boyfriend walk away, his trench coat flapping in the breeze.  
“To the pet store.”  
“You aren't walking to the pet store, it’s November! You’ll freeze to death.” Dean bargained. The angel just shrugged and continued on his way.

Cas had only made it halfway down the road before Dean rolled up in the Impala and begrudgingly told him to get in. He had put down a thick blanket on the backseat for Jovi to lay on, but she kept scrambling into the front, trying to get onto Dean’s lap. Soon Castiel had the dog hugged to his chest, still fidgeting.   
When they finally rolled up to the pet store, Dean handed Cas $50.   
“Just grab whatever she needs. I’ll be here.” he turned the volume knob on the radio, and ‘Who Let The Dogs Out’ started playing through the speakers. He promptly changed the channel.   
“You aren’t going to come in with me?” Castiel sounded hurt. Dean grunted and turned off the engine. He wasn't going to argue anymore.   
Cas went straight for the dog toys, Jovi bounding behind him. The angel zipped around the store, Dean in tow, and within twenty minutes, he had a whole basket full of dog supplies, plus the bone Jovi was carrying in her mouth. Once the girl at the register rang everything through, the total came to $205.   
“But i only gave you fifty.” Dean reasoned, but his angel and his dog both threw out the puppy dog eyes again, so he slapped the difference on the counter and carried the bags to the car. Cas had bought a studded pink collar and leash for Jovi, and when they were settled in the car and on their way back to the bunker, he slipped it around her neck. Dean noticed a shiny silver tag hanging from the strip of leather.  
“What’s that? I didn’t see you get a tag made up.” Castiel blushed and looked away as Dean read from the tag. “Jovi. If found, please return to Dean and Castiel Winches…” he trailed off as he read the last part. Cas’s face was beet red. “Dean and Cas Winchester?” Castiel nodded, silent. Stunned, Dean couldn't do anything but smile, and lean over to drop a kiss on his angel’s flushed cheek.

Dean woke up the next morning when he felt something wet his face. He slowly cracked open his eyes, adjusting to the bright morning light.   
“Jovi! Ew!” he shoved the dog away from him, and she fell to the floor with a pathetic whimper as he wiped the dog slobber off his face.  
“Dean?” Castiel spoke in a gravelly voice, rolling over to look at his disgruntled boyfriend.   
“Your stupid dog drooled all over my face.” the hunter glowered at Jovi, and his death look was returned with a small sneeze.  
“She likes you.” even though he couldn't see the angel, Dean could hear the smile in his voice.   
“Well,” he raised his voice, “I wish she wouldn’t.” he rolled over to meet Cas’ blue eyes. Cas rested his hand on Dean’s cheek, gently stroking his cheekbone with his thumb.   
“Can’t you just give her a chance? It’s only been two days.”   
Dean sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into the soft touch.  
“Fine, Cas.”  
Cas let out a little smile. “I love you.”   
Dean smiled even bigger. “Love you too.” he leaned in and kissed his angel, his stubble slightly scratching his cheeks. Suddenly Dean felt a weight on his legs, and he turned around to see Jovi just lying there, giving him the stupidest look in the world. Reluctantly, he reached out and patted her head, and when her tail began making a steady thump on the bed, he ran his hand under her ear and scratched, making Cas smile. Maybe living with a dog wouldn't be so bad.

After a while, the three fell into a routine along with Sam, going about their business in the bunker, Cas and Dean taking walk shifts for Jovi and Sam feeding and grooming her. Cas spent aloft every waking hour making sure she was happy, and it sorta touched Dean, the way his angel cared so much for any life.   
“Did you take Jovi for her walk yet, Dean?” Sam popped his head in his brother’s bedroom, where the hunter was cleaning his favourite shotgun.   
“Yeah, I’ll do it now.” he heaved himself of the bed and trudged down the hall with Sam falling in step behind him. When Dean heard his little brother snickering, he turned around to see him with a sly grin on his face.  
“What?”  
“You totally love that dog, man.” Sam laughed again as he continued walking.   
“What? No I don’t. Shut up.” he shoved past Sam and snatched the pink leash off a nearby table. “I’m just getting used to her.” Putting two fingers in his mouth he whistled, and was soon greeted with the sound of paws scratching on the hardwood floors, and Jovi came bounding around the corner, skidding to a stop at Dean’s feet.  
“Hey Jovi.” Secretly smiling, Dean kneeled down to fasten the leash to her collar and quickly sneak in a little ear rub.  
“See ya, Sammy.” Dean rushed out the door with Jovi in tow.

Sam was right. He had grown to love the Lab. He loved it when it was his turn to walk her, because he had discovered she was a great listener.  
“So I was just driving my car, minding my own business when this amazingly hot women in a cocktail dress stumbles out onto the road-“ Dean was on another one of his tangents about another one of his one night stands. Usually, Jovi would listen intently, but today she was rather fidgety.  
“And- hey, Jovi, you ok there?” he stopped to kneel down and pat her. Suddenly, the dog spurred into action, taking off toward the road, yanking the leash from Dean’s hands.  
“What the hell? Jovi!” the hunter ran after her, when a loud horn sounded from the road. It all happened so quickly, he barely had time to react. A huge 18-wheeler sped around the bend, and all Dean knew was that Jovi was in front of it.   
The next few minutes were a blur. He had ran out to the road, scooped up the unconscious dog, and ran home with her in his arms as fast as he could.   
he burst through the door of the bunker and was immediately met by Cas.  
“Dean! What happened?” the angel took the dog from the hysterical hunter and cradled her in his arms.   
“She- she ran- a truck-“ Dean was panting from the hard run and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He hadn’t realized until now that his hands were covered in blood.   
“Dean, its ok.” the angel gently placed two fingers on the dogs forehead, healing her instantly. He held her tight and pulled Dean into the hug, who buried his face in the Castiel’s neck.  
“Shh.” Cas ran his hand through Dean’s silky hair. “It’s alright. It’s ok.” 

Jovi made a full recovery. Dean didn't leave her side until she was back up on her feet (though he still wouldn't admit he liked the dog). 

3 WEEKS LATER…  
“Dean?” Cas walked in on dean while he was watching ‘Marley And Me’ on the movie channel.  
“Yeah Cas?” Dean sat up and patted the spot beside him on the couch. Castiel sat beside his hunter and leaned over to examine his brilliant green eyes.  
“I love you.” he smiled and leaned his head on his boyfriends shoulder. Dean chuckled.  
“What brought that on?”  
“Well, Sam was telling me that Thanksgiving was coming up, and I know that humans always say what they are thankful for.” Dean nodded, listening intently. “I am thankful for Jovi, for Sam, for the Bunker, and most of all, for you, Dean.” Dean blushed and kissed his angel on the top of the head.   
“I’m thankful for you too, Cas.”  
“And I would like to ask you something.” Cas looked at his hands.  
“What’s that, Cas?” Dean asked, bemused. Castiel made three quick tutting noises with his tongue, and Jovi came running in with something dangling from her mouth. Cas gently removed it, and stared into Dean’s eyes. “I was informed that when two humans loved each other, they show this with ‘marriage’.” he put air quotes around the word.   
Dean’s heart almost stopped as Castiel kneeled in front of him, and revealed a gold band.   
“Dean Winchester, may I please become Castiel Winchester?”  
Dean didn't seem to remember how to function properly, so he grabbed Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Jovi rubbed up against her owners. They were gonna be a great family.


End file.
